The life and Times of Marcellus,Hanatarou,Naruto
by Malbro King
Summary: Chapter 3 here ! the song "Movin" used
1. How rich are we ?

A/N : here th life and times of Marcellus,hanataro and Naruto. **WARNING: **THIS HAS YAOI (boy x boy) AND YURI (gril x gril) HENTAI (gril x boy).

* * *

Hanataro

- hey guys ?  
Naruto- yes Hanataro  
Marcellus- what is it Hanataro  
Hanataro- are we rich snobs Marcellus ? .  
Marcellus- we have exactly 386 trillion dollars and 600 trillion dollars in our hidden Bank that only the hokage and me mangers which WE own Bank and the 3 of us have access too.  
Naruto- i did'nt know that i coud have brought all the ramen in the world !  
Hanataro- ...  
Marcellus- that would be a waste of Money.  
Naruto- but we have billions and gazillions of 100 bills 500 bills 1,000 bills 5,000 bills 10,000 bills and 100,000 dollar bills and 1,000,000 dollar bills too, each of us have equally have ummm...i think 50 million dollars as walking around but i didn't know we all had that equally.  
marcellus- we do ! i did'nt tell you about bank account thing because you spend all on ramen !  
Naruto- ...  
Hanataro- Uh marcellus-sama does have a piont  
Naruto- Hanataroooo.  
Hanataro- (sweat drop) were that rich Marcellus- don't forget about the gold bars gold cions too. all that gold together wroth an high number over trillion number with 24 zero (A/N: 5,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 over summer i printed this paper that tells the numbers names over trillion,i lost it...)  
Hanataro- im glad we can have all this forever.  
Hanataro- ...

Marcellus,Naruto and hanataro finished the pizza that was on the table. Marcellus had 7 pieces Naruto had 4 pieces Hanataro had 1. Marcellus pulled out an 5,000 dollar bill.

Marcellus- see ?  
Hanataro- thanks guys.  
Naruto- your welcome.

* * *

A/N: there im finshed. i did this in my journal 1/14/08 12:11 am it was much more sorter. URGET URGET URGET im serious they did use to have 500, 1000, 5000, 10,000, 100,000 dollar bills they did they're called higher donantion's. they're not around any more they were discontinued years ago in 1964 the year my mother was born. How do i know all this i look up money wiki pedias, animals, myths (bloody mary,Candy man,Lotta Leona) im always be reading wikipedias. I wish i could at leash have a 500 dollar bill i've seen a 100 dollar bill many times i person stupid bill franklen out classing all the others.

but i don't know why ? did they disconuted them. if you think it was the most STUPID thing the goverment has ever done you've earned my respect and you have world smarts. if you don't... you stupid. so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE.

NO FLAMES !!


	2. Bank and Jail

Marcellus was just in a normal bank of Konoha. geting ready to get 500,000 dollars. the 3rd in line

Lady 1- i like to dispionst 500

and suddently a robber with a gun comes in. every body screams and gets down and duck but Marcellus.

Robber- hey every body down don't try no funny stuff i'll shoot you Man !  
Marcellus- ...  
Robber- hey i know you. you will trun in 100 trillion dollars to me or else i'll shoot you !

Marcellus reach in his book bag and pulled out 2 pistol's normal ones but shoot 10 bullets. (A/N: a pistol can shoot up too 7,8,9 evan 10 bullets im not talking about the synthasized gun that Madea made ! she'd beat my ass if i touch one)

Robber- Holy Shit that real.  
Marcellus-now this pistol packing grown man gonna get his money  
Lady 1- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh  
Man 1- now calm down people im sure i can give you 20 dollars and you can put those black gun's and just-

2 hours later

**Jail area.**

Marcellus was in jail and Naruto and Hanataro were they to bail him out. Marcellus had shoot the man robbing the bank but it truns out-

Marcellus- how was i supose to know it was a fake gun. you know im all ways packing with 13 guns.  
Naruto- i did'nt know,as the hokage i have alot of responsblties BELIVE IT !  
Hanataro- no i helped him dicth the paper work and meeting about the exciution of Sasuke uchiha Marcellus- well im lad things are working out :-)  
Naruto- what about sasuke aren't you gonna defend him Marcellus: to tell the truth i really don't give a damn if they snap his body in half, wooo it is one of those days Naruto all i am is petty with some "sealy posca peala" and the illness "i don't give a fuck if sauske died"  
Naruto- that is treble. come on you had that sense we made team 7 at the age of 12 your 22 now!  
Hanataro- how much is bail  
Marcellus- 10,000 dollars  
Hanataro- 10000 wha wh i Okay i have 500,000 dollars in my bag.  
Naruto- what!

END

* * *

team 7,8,9 and other that other team gai and others are 22-23 years old. as the eternal life seris progress the charaters age 1-4. im working on chapter 6. when i said in chapter 1 i did chapter 1 in my journal i meant i drew it like a comic strip. I finshed 2,3 and working on 4 too i hav'nt touched 4 since the 4h day of march.


	3. Moving Moving

This is the 3rd chapter. short and stupid. Madara Uchiha Bassing. They are chasing him like in the 8th ending of bleach MOVING Ririn chases Kon around and then Nova and Klaude do too. Thats how me Hanatarou and Naruto are chasing madara Uchiha. Renji x Hanatarou hints. the song moving is in this too in english. not really right nut i tried.

Marcellus - blah . they are talking  
Marcellus- (jumped up) they did some thing.  
(song: blah) the song Moving is being sung. nobdy can hear it through.

* * *

**BROKEN**

Madara- Uh mracellus ?  
Pein- ?  
Marcellus- Yes Madara-san  
Madara- Don't you know your computer that youtube does'nt work well and well  
Marcellus- yes and?  
Madara- i broke it. by reprogramming it and made it do that so you'll have to work, at the time i just typed in any thing so i can't unlock it.  
Marcellus- ...  
Pein- 'o.m.g'  
Marcellus- WHAT

Marcellus leaped from the couch and lunging at Madara, he just stood there and let Marcellus go right threw him, Marcellus quickly placing his hands against the wall and then jump off, doing a seris of back flips almost hitting madara, he just side step. nearly hitting pein. Marcellus leaped up to his feet and chased madara, (Song: _MOVING MOVING_) runing threw the door and in fancy door to the left leading into the same room. (Song: _MOVING MOVING_)

Madara panted in exhausted, looking back and seeing massive dust coming his way, something moving faster then a bullet.

Madara- Stoped wait. i destroyed alot of things  
(song: _are you serious_)  
Marcellus- (twitch,twitch,Twitch)  
Madara- i blew up the ramen shop, that old man will be out of business for 7 months and the ramen is out of shock in the whole village!  
(Song: _if want to follow meee_)  
Madara- and Hanatarou's gift from Renji, i threw that out the window bracking it into 12 pieces.  
Marcellus- glares  
Naruto- glares  
Hanatarou- glares  
(song: _is it okay to belive ?_)  
Madara- gulps

Marcellus pull out is Mallet where ever it came from, summoned all his anger out and prepared o run fast. Naruto just cracked his knuckles and sumonded his chakara into a sphere, ready to lunge himself at the masked ninja. Hanatarou for once was mad at Madara, trying to hold himself to release his Bankai, just used level one. the sword shinned showing it was sharp enough to slice threw steel.

(song: _if you ever feel alone and need to cry, just you come and keep Moving_)  
(song: _don't wanna lose, don't wanna cry, cause i wanna keep laughing_)  
The 3 ran fast to catch the masked grinning ninja, jumping up the stairs threw the windows they went to get him. Marcellus in the front row, Naruto sprinting like he ran track Hanatarou doing his best to keep up.

(song: _MOVING MOVING_)

People were observing the 4, but could'nt see, only seeing the enoromas trail of dust and, others almost Petirfied from being caught in the massive wind twirl , knocking them back into building's.

(song: _don't wanna lose,don't wanna cry,cause i wanna keep laughing)_

The four were so near him, almost close enough for Madara to feel the burning anger from the whole 3, near at the entrance of the hokage tower.

(Song: _MOVING MOVING_)

(song: _Don't wanna lose, don't wanna cry, cause i wanna keep laughing_)

Minutes later of you could see is massive smoke being emitted from Madara, under the mask he was muttering silently to himself.

(Song: _MOVING MOVING)._

* * *

A/N: i know it not fully right i started in the middled of the song when Rririn is twitching at kon and the Nova and Claude come.that where i started, bbut i started in the beging of the song then skipped all the way to the middle. I love bleach endings way better then Naruto endings. But now when i was typing this author notes i notice Bleach is AMAZING at endings but sucks at openings Naruto is AMAZING at openings. i wonder how i missed it... "a gift from you" will be here late sorry.


End file.
